Guardian Ghost
by Hikari Sword
Summary: There's a rumour of a friendly neighborhood ghost popping up around the city, and Saten goes to investigate.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of "A Certain Magical Index"

* * *

Saten rummages around an alleyway. "Right around here is where some of the more common sightings were."

"_Hey did you guys hear about this 'Guardian Ghost' of Academy City?" Saten asks her friends while they were hanging out at the restaurant._

"_Please Saten," Mikoto sighs. "Not another crazy rumour."_

"_But this one's been going on for weeks!" Saten excitedly proclaims. "They say that a ghost will appear out of nowhere and help people in trouble."_

"_It's just a vigilante," Kuroko casually mentions. "There's no matching descriptions in our database of this supposed 'ghost'. Though I could swear that I've seen that person somewhere before."_

"_May be it was from one of your previous cases," Mikoto suggests._

"_I would remember the face of someone I've taken in," Kuroko replies._

"_A civilian then?"_

"_There's too many to remember."_

"_Was it one of the incidents that I helped out in?"_

"_There's still too many."_

"_Hello?" Saten calls for attention. "Don't you guys want to take a closer look at this?"_

"_Judgment and Anti-Skill already are," Kuroko tells her. "Please stay away from this."_

"_She's not gonna listen," Mikoto says._

"_She never does," Uiharu adds._

"_And it always causes more trouble for us," Kuroko sighs._

"_I'm right here!" Saten tells them. "Hmph, you guys are no fun." Saten gets up and leaves._

"Hey hey hey," a mean sounding voice catches Saten's ear, she turns to find a small gang of hoodlums heading towards her. "What do we have here?"

"This is our turf little girl," another one speaks as they surround her. "If you want to wander around here, you better pay respects to the boss."

Saten tries to get her cell phone out but her hand was grabbed and she dropped it.

"H-hey! Let go of me!"

"Come on, let's go meet the boss."

"I don't want to go!"

XXX

* * *

"Kuroko, Uiharu, I've lost her," Mikoto talks over her cell phone.

"What?" Uiharu spits out her drink onto Kuroko's face.

"Sissy, you said you can handle this!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I forgot how slippery she could get."

"Where are you right now?"

"Do you remember the school Saten went to after the Level Up incident? Just south of there."

"Okay, I'm heading over."

"I'll keep looking in the meantime."

XXX

* * *

"Hey boss, we got another one!" One of the gang members called for their boss outside an abandoned, run down building. "Boss?"

"He's out," came a deep, heavy voice. A very big guy appears from one of the empty rooms. "What do you want?"

"We hooked another catch," says one of the guys. "Boss'll be pleased with this one."

The one holding Saten relaxed his grip. She took this chance and bit him on the arm.

"ARGH!" the holder instinctively released the girl.

Saten made a break for it, she turned back to check her pursuers. (I need to get out-) She ran right into another group of street punks. She falls to the ground, surrounded. (Oh no!)

"That wasn't very nice!" the one that Saten bit raised a fist.

Saten closed her eyes and raised her arms, expecting an impact. (Somebody help!)

"Excuse me…" somebody tapped Saten's shoulder.

Saten opened her eyes to see a slightly older girl, with a sizable chest and glasses. Holding out her cell phone.

"You dropped this," the girl said, as the guy that was about to punch Saten crashes the ground behind her.

"Huh?" Saten, completely confused, just takes her cell phone back.

"H-hey!" one of the gang members raises the question on all their minds. "Who's this chick? Where'd she come from?"

"I didn't even see what happened!"

"She knocked him out somehow!"

"She's asking for it! Get her!"

"Um…" the new girl talks to Saten. "If you don't mind, please stay behind me and be careful of flying bodies."

"What?"

The new girl turns to the attackers. She backhands the nearest ones, sending them into another group. She grabs the arm of another and throws him into a pack.

Saten could only observe in surprise as the girl dispatches the street gang effortlessly. As if she had superhuman strength (Is that her ability?)

The big guy from earlier rushes in and sneak attacks the new girl, delivering a full force punch to her face.

Saten watches in horror as her body flies than hits the ground.

"Shouldn't have messed with us fool," the big guy tells the unmoving body. "I'm able to harden my skin to the toughness of steel. What you just felt was a full force steel punch." He then shrugs. "Heh, it's not like you can hear me anyway."

"I heard you…"

"What?" the big guy and whoever was still standing stares at the new girl as she gets up slowly.

What scares them the most is that her face is extremely cracked, and her glasses were broken. But somehow they had restored themselves.

"I've taken blows much harder than that," the girl speaks. "Like a giant rock fist."

"Are you mocking me?!" the big guy charges her, ready to punch again.

The girl catches his punch.

…

Everyone is completely stunned. The big guy tries to pull away, but the girl held on tight.

"That's impossible! My fist was as hard as steel! Just catching a punch is difficult enough!"

The girl delivers a gut punch. The big guy flinches from pain. The girl follows up with a few more. Then she grabs his neck and lifts him up, then choke slams him hard enough to make an impression on the ground.

…

The gang members that are still up and conscious stares… just stares, while the girl shakes her hand slightly.

"Being made of steel doesn't mean that you're immune from impacts, it just means a lot more is needed. I hope that I didn't hurt you too much." She looks up at the remaining gang members.

They all panicked and ran. Saten remained.

"Um… can you call Judgment or Anti-Skill please?" the girl asks her.

"Uh huh…" Saten nods and answers unconsciously.

"Please be careful from now on, okay?" the girl smiles and leaps away.

…

"Saten!" Mikoto calls her friend as she rushes over. "Saten are you alright?"

"Misaka…"

"What the heck happened here?"

"I-it's the ghost… I think…"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, she just appeared out of nowhere! Beat these guys! And now she's gone!"

"Kuroko's not going to like this…" Mikoto sighs. "Come on, let's go."

XXX

* * *

"Kazakiri!" Touma waved as Hyouka landed in front of him and Index.

"Hyouka!" Index run up to her.

"Sorry I'm late," Hyouka apologizes. "I had something to do."

"Again?" Index puffs up. "Can't you finish your business before you start to meet us?"

"It just came up."

"You need to be more careful," Touma tells her. "You'll get caught one of these days."

"You know they can't catch me, I can almost control my disappearing now. See?"

Hyouka disappears from in front of their eyes.

"But I can't go very far like this and it takes too much effort to keep together."

Hyouka reappears behind them.

"Phew."

"Take it easy Hyouka," Index worries. "You just came back, don't vanish yet."

"Don't worry Index, I'll always be here." (After all, this is my city, where my friends live.)

**END**

* * *

**Author**: Nothing special here, just a quick and short work. I was rummaging through most characters of the series that I like, and I found that some of them had no stories, Hyouka is one of them. So I decided to make one, even though it's not all that good. I want to make a Sasha one, but she's... very difficult to work with.


End file.
